The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A shower at alternating temperatures consists of supplying water at a relatively high temperature and water at a relatively low temperature to shower heads during alternating periods, whereby cycles of warm and cold-water flow are realized, which produce physiological reactions, which it is assumed produce a feeling of well-being. In practice, this process is carried out by periodically switching the inflow to the showerheads between the outlet of a thermostatic mixer, which supplies the warm water at a preset temperature, and the inflow from a water pipe that supplies the cold water. However, this known process for showering at alternating temperatures involves several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage is found in the fact that during the period of cold-water flow, the thermometer element, which is part of the thermostatic mixer and measures the temperature of the mixed water, cools down, as it is not immersed in the flow of mixed water, which is interrupted, and the element must again be brought up to temperature when the flow of warm water starts again. Warming the thermometer element requires a certain time, and during this transition period, the mixer delivers water at a temperature that is higher than the preset temperature. This causes discomfort to the person who is taking a shower, and it also involves the risk of burns, particularly when the inflow to the thermostatic mixer consists of water at a high temperature from a boiler, when said water is at a very high temperature. This disadvantage is especially serious when the thermostatic mixer uses a thermometer element of the metallic type, whose response is considerably slower than the type of thermometer element with wax.
Another disadvantage is the fact that while the temperature of the water flow at a relatively higher temperature can be preset as desired by the user by setting the thermostatic mixer accordingly, the temperature of the water flow at a relatively lower temperature cannot be set during the period of cold-water flow, because this is water that is supplied directly from the water pipe. Depending on the time and the season in question, this temperature can be very different from the one desired by the user and is generally too cold to correctly take a shower at alternating temperatures.